


Drafts and crack

by The_Horrible_Person



Series: Dream smp except I'm here now bitches [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Crack, Crack and Angst, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Someone help, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, as in refrences, ding dong the wicked b i t c h i s d e a d, everything is either just unfinished or crack drafts, idk it made me laugh so hard i snorted, if the berries are white, markiplier mentions, stfu I dont have a brain to think with right now, the first thing i saw when i typed dream was wet dream and, there not alright, uwu mysteries, whatever i'm using it, wtf does that mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Horrible_Person/pseuds/The_Horrible_Person
Summary: I come back and all you guys see is a disaster.yes, I can kinda write.
Relationships: None, idfk - Relationship, maybe
Series: Dream smp except I'm here now bitches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123076
Kudos: 1





	Drafts and crack

**Author's Note:**

> It's BEEN DECADES SINCE I LAST SAW YOU DARLING
> 
> (I think I've gone insane tbh)

Tommy absently scratched at his back for what seemed to be the fiftieth time today and he picked white berries from the bushes that littered the forest surrounding Logstedshire. 

Ghostbur's 'if the berries are blue there good for you, and if the berries are white they seem alright' had been repeating in his head for half an hour and it starting to get on his nerves but it was the only shred of advice he had for food so he was just going to have to go with it. 

Fuck Ghostbur and his advice if the berries were white they were the opposite of alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET NOTHING EXCEPT FOR EVERYTHING
> 
> I wouldn't expect anything over 100 words sorry dudes


End file.
